


Save You Tonight

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [21]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Model, Police, Psychological Drama, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu masih menghantui Misa Amane, sehingga kini ia harus berkelit dari kepolisian untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan. — Light/Misa;fanfiction for cherrypinkmint.





	Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrypinkmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinkmint/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

_April 19, 2017_

Asap rokok memenuhi penglihatannya.

Kedua pasang bola mata cokelat muda itu memindai ruangan sekeliling dengan bibir merah yang tersungging manis. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pergi ke bar untuk memesan minuman dan beberapa kali mencari perhatian laki-laki muda yang bisa diincar isi dompetnya. Misa Amane masih bertahan dengan gelas _Margarita_ yang hanya habis seperempat selama dua jam ini.

“Hei.”

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan potongan cepak mendatangi Misa dan mengecup bibir gadis itu mesra.

“Sudah lama di sini?”

“Mm, kurang lebih dua jam lewat satu menit lewat dua puluh empat detik ... jadi ...,” Misa menjawab seraya melirik jam tangannya, tapi tidak ada kerut-kerut di dahi atau rengutan di bibir pertanda marah. Melainkan, hanya ada senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya begitu lekat.

“Maaf, kau tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk, ‘kan?”

Misa mengangguk. “Tapi, Ray,” Misa sedikit berbisik. Suara bising di sekitarnya mampu menyamarkan suara kecil yang Misa ucapkan selanjutnya, “aku agak khawatir—“

“Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku sudah menanganinya untuk yang kemarin-kemarin, dan seharusnya tidak ada kebocoran atau masalah lain.”

Teman-teman Misa yang melihat Ray sudah datang, kini kembali ke _lounge_ dengan gelas-gelas _cocktail_ yang terisi penuh. Mereka segera mengerubungi pasangan kekasih itu dan Ray berteriak dengan kencang, “_another round, all on me_!” yang disambut meriah oleh mereka semua.

Misa menggelayut di tangan Ray dan Ray menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Misa yang bisa ia sentuh.

“Besok aku ingin kau datang ke bandara. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu,” bisik Ray di tengah celotehan teman-teman mereka dan suara musik yang begitu menulikan pendengarannya.

“Mm? Besok aku ada jadwal pemotretan.”

“Besok hari yang sangat penting, Sayang ... kalau sukses, dua minggu kemudian aku dan kau, Misa Amane, kekasihku tercinta, akan tinggal di Pulau Maldives. Atau pulau apa pun yang kuinginkan. Selama bersamamu, aku akan melakukan apa pun dan memberikan apa pun yang kau mau.”

Misa mengerjapkan mata. Tangan Ray menyentuh pundak dan mengelus-elus Misa, kemudian berkata lagi, “percayalah padaku, oke?”

Entah kenapa, gadis itu merasa ada yang tidak wajar.

Merasa ada yang aneh.

Harusnya Misa tidak mengiakan atau menyetujui hal itu; namun Misa, masih muda, terperangkap asmara, dimabuk cinta dan dibujuk dengan mesra, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mudah.

“Bagus, jadi akan kuhubungi agensimu besok dan berkata besok kau ada jadwal yang sangat penting.”

Ray kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak pada salah satu lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki bertato besar-besar di seberang tempat duduknya, yang baru saja hadir dan merangkul dua teman model Misa di sisi kanan dan kiri dengan begitu protektif.

“Nah, aku juga harus mengenalkanmu pada_nya_ ....” Ray menggedikkan kepalanya pada sosok tersebut.

.

_April 20, 2017_

Misa menunduk seraya memainkan mantel berbulunya yang sudah dipilin berkali-kali. Sepasang kakinya berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah-tengah bandara yang terlihat begitu lengang, namun juga ramai di saat yang bersamaan. Terdengar langkah kaki orang-orang yang hilir mudik di bangunan tersebut. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang merosot di wajah, lantaran bingkai dan lensanya lebih besar yang biasa ia pakai.

“Hadiah untukmu,” ujar Ray kemarin malam, ketika mereka baru selesai bercinta di salah satu kamar hotel dekat bar tersebut. “Pakai ini juga untuk besok,” Ray berkata seraya menyodorkan mantel berbulu dengan motif _leopard_ yang kini Misa kenakan di tubuhnya; nyaris menenggelamkan sosoknya yang mungil di dalam mantel besar tersebut.

Misa mendekap dua benda itu dan berkata bahwa ia sangat, sangat, mencintai Ray, kemudian ia bergelung manja dan bersikap bahwa seolah-olah besok mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya.

.

.

.

{ _some people have an identity,_  
I have an alibi.  
I have a shadow self. }

.

.

.

_May 29, 2019_

Misa Amane menggunakan waktu 24 jamnya dengan baik pada hari ini.

Ia menyelesaikan pemotretannya dengan sempurna. “_A perfect photo that I think that I can’t find except in yours_,” kata juru potretnya dengan senang. _Shooting_ iklannya di salah satu stasiun televisi akan ditayangkan kurang lebih empat puluh delapan jam lagi. Seperti hari ini tidak bisa lebih baik lagi, hari ini dia akan diundang untuk mengisi acara di salah satu _talk show _yang sangat dikenal di Jepang.

“Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini, Amane-san.” Orang-orang mendatangi Misa dan mengucapkan selamat. Manajernya, Rem, memberinya sebotol air minum mineral yang langsung Misa teguk sampai setengah botol.

“Misa, kau harus lihat ini,” ujar Rem. Misa—karena tubuhnya yang begitu mungil dan pendek—mendongak sedikit untuk mencapai layar ponsel yang sedang ditunjukkan Rem. Rem jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

**RAYMOND LOUIS FITCHER DITANGKAP KARENA NARKOBA DI SEBUAH HOTEL ....**

Berita itu ditulis judulnya besar-besar seperti _headline_ berita yang biasa. Rumor entertainmen dan gosip yang berujung menjadi kriminalitas yang mengundang polisi-polisi untuk ikut bertindak. Misa menarik napas panjang kemudian mengangguk pada Rem.

“Aku takut kalau nanti para wartawan akan mulai mencarimu, kau tahu, karena hubunganmu dengan Ray dua tahun yang lalu—“

“Hubungan yang sama juga kandas di tahun yang sama, Rem, dan aku yakin polisi tahu bahwa pria itu tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku. Sama sekali.”

Rem menggelengkan kepala. “Aku sudah pernah bekerja di industri majalah dan koran. Aku tahu apa saja yang ingin mereka cari. Karirmu sedang berada di puncak, dan kau adalah mangsa yang bagus bagi media. Aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, karena aku pernah berada di posisi mereka.”

Mereka keluar dari arah studio dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil. Rem membukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk Misa, lalu ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil, Rem melanjutkan, “Kita bisa lihat nanti malam saat kau berada di acara Jerumi Kotoba.”

Misa menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa begitu lelah. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Mau tak mau kepalanya melayangkan memori pada dua tahun yang lalu: dua insan muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu lagi.

Setelah ia mengetahui risiko dan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan karirnya, ia tidak akan melakukan hal sebesar itu untuk membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Misa Amane sudah tidak punya keluarga.

Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk berlindung.

Apabila ia ditangkap, siapa yang akan melindunginya mati-matian? Sementara Ray yang harusnya melindunginya terjebak di lingkaran narkotika yang sama.

Misa menggenggam kedua tangannya begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

“Aku akan bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa,” ujar Misa. “Aku akan berkata bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena aku ... memang tidak tahu apa-apa, oke? Aku hancur saat itu tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia pakai narkoba!”

Rem menatap Misa prihatin di balik setir kemudinya. “Iya, aku percaya padamu.”

“Misa hanya gadis polos yang waktu itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Ray. Misa tidak tahu apa pun dan tidak akan terlibat hal-hal yang seperti itu.”

Rem mengangguk-angguk. “Aku mengerti. Jangan menangis, oke?”

Misa sesenggukan.

Rem kini mengernyitan dahinya. “Kau mau makan dulu?_Strawberry shortcake_ kesukaanmu. Mau makan langsung di tempat atau _delivery_ ke apartemenmu?”

Tangisan Misa berhenti, digantikan dengan senyum manis yang diriingi dengan anggukan. “_Um_. Antar ke apartemenku saja.”

“Oke.” Tangan Rem yang satunya lagi menekan salah satu tombol di mobil yang terhubung dengan ponselnya, lalu menggunakan _voice assistant_ untuk memesan _strawbery shortcake_kesukaan Misa. “Nanti akan sampai saat kita juga sampai di apartemenmu,” ucap Rem setelah pesanannya selesai.

Misa mengangguk-angguk.

“Terima kasih, Rem.”

.

“Selamat datang di **_Jerumi Kotoba Live TalkShow_**!”

Terdengar tepukan meriah di stasiun televisi yang sedang disetel oleh Light Yagami.

Tidak biasanya ia menyalakan layanan _streaming_ televisi di komputernya saat jam kerja. Kubikel-kubikel di sekitarnya sedang sibuk dengan kertas yang dibolak-balik dan coret-coretan kertas. Sesekali terlihat para kriminal yang diborgol masuk ke dalam untuk diinterogasi oleh para petugas atau ditanya-tanyai untuk membuat laporan kepolisian.

“Light,” panggil salah seorang rekan yang duduk tepat di sebelah kubikel Light, Mello. Orang yang sedang bersangkutan kini mengunyah cokelat di mejanya dengan asyik, “ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau menyalakan televisi—_talkshow_, pula.”

“Raymond Louis Fitcher, kau ingat? Mantan kekasihnya hadir di acara _talkshow_ malam ini, dan aku ingin lihat apakah Jerumi memancing pertanyaan mengenai kasus yang masih panas dari tadi pagi ini.”

Mello mengangguk-angguk seraya melanjutkan mengetik laporan di mejanya. “Kurasa jaringan komplotannya memang banyak, si Fitcher itu. Kau mau coba pancing informasi dari mantan kekasih si Ray ini?”

Light tidak menjawab. Sepasang mata cokelatnya memakukan pandangan di televisi.

“Kita kedatangan tamu spesial hari ini. Seorang model yang merintis karir sejak ia berusia muda! Bayangkan, wajahnya sudah sering kita lihat di kover majalah dan televisi. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga sudah membintangi sebuah iklan sabun wajah yang sering digunakan oleh para wanita ... betul?” Penonton tertawa-tawa di layar kaca. Jerumi mengusap-usap hidungnya seraya tersenyum lebar. “Kita sambut, Misa Amane!”

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, rambut pirangnya dibentuk dengan dua kucir kecil di masing-masing kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Ia memakai _dress _mini berwarna hitam dan beraksen gotik seperti profil yang sering ia tampilkan jika wawancara atau pun tampil di televisi. Tangannya melambai-lambai pada penonton dan bibirnya yang berpulas lipstik merah tersenyum manis di depan kamera, seolah-olah hidupnya memang didedikasikan untuk publik.

“Misa Amane ... silakan duduk. Senang sekali bisa langsung melihat gadis berbakat ini di hadapanku.”

Gadis itu tersipu malu sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah. “Kotoba-san senang sekali bercanda.”

“Ah, lihat, selain cantik, berbakat, juga rendah hati! Sekali lagi beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Misa Amane!”

Tepuk tangan, kali ini lebih nyaring, memenuhi stadium tersebut.

“Light Yagami!”

Watari, Komandannya, melambaikan tangan. Hal itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Light akan sosok Misa Amane, dan mau tak mau ia harus bangkit dan meninggalkan layar komputernya yang masih terus menyoroti Misa yang kini dipersilakan duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah marun yang nyaman.

Watari memberitahukannya mengenai Raymond, kasusnya, dan sedang ditelusuri sampai ke akar-akarnya. Raymond masih tidak mau berbicara apa pun, sesekali berkata bahwa ia dicekoki teman, bisnis narkoba itu, dan ia hanyalah korban.

“Omong kosong,” gumam Light. “Dari awal saya melihat wajahnya langsung di sini, saya sudah tahu bahwa ia pemakai obat-obatan aktif.”

“Saya tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu,” ujar Watari. “Itulah mengapa saya sangat mempercayaimu untuk menangani kasus ini. Saya juga menugaskan Near untuk menjadi _partner_mu dan kaian bisa berdiskusi untuk kasus ini. Near sedang berada di lapangan, mungkin akan kembali sekitar dua jam lagi.”

Watari pun mulai menunjukkan berkas-berkas yang akan membantu penyelidikan Light, serta bukti dan foto-foto yang tercetak, kini dipindahtangankan pada Light. Light mempelajari itu dengan saksama, dan dengan otaknya yang licin, tak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menarik ‘bos besar’ yang merupakan akar dari permasalahan tersebut.

“Saya mengerti, _sir_.” Light membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat, dan ia kembali ke tayangan _talk show_ yang sudah berjalan beberapa menit.

Misa Amane sedang duduk dengan anggun seraya mendengarkan banyolan dari Jerumi yang tidak henti-hentinya mengocok perut. Sampai kemudian pria paruh baya—namun masih terlihat sangat bugar itu—berdeham dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat serius.

“Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena membahas hal ini ... tapi aku turut prihatin, Amane-san.”

Misa mengerjapkan matanya yang besar lalu memiringkan kepalanya. “Untuk apa?”

“Hmm, kau tahu, mengenai pennagkapan mantan kekasihmu—kuyakini kalian masih berhubungan baik, benar?”

Misa tersenyum tipis. “Misa tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Ray, dan jujur ... Misa tidak menyangka bahwa dia orang yang seperti itu. Misa tidak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali, Kotoba-san.”

Sebelum Jerumi sempat berbicara, Misa melanjutkan, “dan Misa sampai saat ini tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Raymond, semenjak kita memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.”

Ada seruan oh tertahan yang terdengar pelan dari bangku penonton, dan Jerumi yang mengangguk-angguk kepalanya prihatin, dahinya masih berkerut-kerut.

“Maaf sekali karena aku sudah salah berasumsi—“

Misa menggelengkan kepala, senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah.

“Tidak masalah, Kotoba-san. Hanya saja Misa berharap bahwa kita tidak perlu membahas soal ini lagi, oke?”

Seperti tersihir akan pesona Misa Amane, Jerumi Kotoba mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan topik lain yang berhubungan dengan iklan terbaru Misa. Lima menit kemudian _commercial break_, dan Light mematikan layanan _streaming_ itu setelahnya.

“Licik juga gadis itu.”

“Benar.”

Light menoleh, tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang baru saja datang dan langsung menyambarnya seperti itu. Sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah pemuda baru yang masuk ke staf kepolisian baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, Matt.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Aku diminta Komandan Watari untuk mengantarkanmu ini.” Matt menyodorkan map-map lain yang Watari tadi belum perlihatkan padanya. “Dan omong-omong, Amane itu cantik sekali.”

“Hmm,” Light tidak menanggapi kalimat terakhir Matt. “Terima kasih.”

Matt mengangguk, bersiul, dan pergi dari sana.

Light mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, sementara satu tangannya lagi menggerakkan _mouse _untuk menggulir layar media sosial, website resmi Raymond Louis Fitcher, website resmi Misa Amane, media gosip, dan berita-berita dua tahun lalu mengenai hubungan panas model Misa Amane dan aktor Raymond Louis Fitcher.

Apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengulik kasus ini.

Apa pun.

.

“Misa.”

Misa keluar dari acara **_Jerumi Kotoba Live TalkShow_** dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Ketika melihat sosok Rem yang siap dengan sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil, Misa bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ada beberapa penggemar yang sudah siap meminta tanda tangannya dari belakang gedung, dan Misa harus menanggapi mereka dengan senyum lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi.

“Untung saja Misa tidak berkencan dengan pria itu,” Misa bisa mendengar salah satu penggemarnya berbisik dengan teman lainnya, “pria itu tampan tapi sangat nakal! Di tengah-tengah karir Misa yang sangat bagus, pria itu berpotensi untuk menyeretnya jauh ke bawah.”

Rem menarik Misa hingga masuk ke dalam mobil.

Misa menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meneguk air mineralnya.

Ia sudah memikirkan itu sejak awal.

Bagaimana pria itu bisa menariknya jatuh ke bawah jika mereka terus-terusan berhubungan. Bagaimana hubungan mereka akan semakin dalam dan Misa akan semakin jatuh cinta.

Misa bersyukur kali itu otaknya berjalan dengan baik.

“Misa? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Misa mengangguk. “Kepalaku agak pusing ... besok aku ada jadwal?”

“Mm, ada beberapa wartawan yang minta wawancara. Kebanyakan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Ray di masa lalu dan bagaimana kalian putus, dan dari kapan kalian kenal, _blah blah_ ....”

“Mereka bisa cari itu di internet,” keluh Misa.

“Katanya mereka ingin menampilkan foto terbarumu di tabloid, dan untuk menanyakan perasaanmu bagaimana sekarang setelah Ray tertangkap, apakah kau berniat mengunjunginya atau tidak ....”

Misa menggelengkan kepalanya. “Batalkan semua wawancaranya.”

“Eh, sebentar ...,” ujar Rem setelah memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar di lampu merah, lalu menggulir layar di ponselnya dengan cepat. “Ada satu jurnalis yang minta keterangan mengenai hobi memasakmu dan berkata apakah tertarik untuk ikut acara _reality show_ memasak, bintang tamu.”

“Oh!” Sepasang iris mata Misa berbinar-binar. Akhirnya ada wawancara lain yang bisa diikutinya, _plus_ kegiatan dan kesibukan lain yang bisa membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Ray. “Dari majalah apa? Aku pernah dapat sebelumnya dari mereka?”

“Uh, sepertinya majalah baru atau anak perusahaan. Tapi dia sudah menunjukkan _badge_nya. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengatur jadwalnya untuk besok.”

Misa mengangguk-angguk dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan antisipasi yang riang. “Besok pukul dua siang, setelah makan siang, di kafe yang waktu itu wawancara dengan majalah **_Bonjour_**_!_, ingat?”

“Mm, oke.”

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau dan Rem segera melajukan mobilnya.

Misa bersiul-siul.

.

Rem memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan Misa (berbagai macam sayuran dan daging di kulkas sudah habis, dan Misa sangat menyukai masakan manajernya itu), sehingga Misa masuk ke dalam kafe sendirian.

Kafe itu adalah salah satu kafe yang elegan dan minimalis. Biasanya, hanya orang-orang menengah ke atas yang memasuki gedung tersebut. Aksen yang diperlihatkan oleh kafe tersebut adalah hitam putih dan _font_ tulisan sambung yang sangat artistik.

Di dalamnya adalah kafe dengan desain interior seperti hotel-hotel bintang lima. Menu-menunya pun tak jauh dari menu luar negeri (meskipun ada menu autentik dari Jepang) dengan harga yang fantastis, dikarenakan bahan-bahan yang digunakan merupakan bahan kualitas terbaik dan sulit untuk ditemukan. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk minumannya.

Jurnalis itu sudah datang, ia bilang ia duduk di meja nomor tiga belas, sesuai permintaan Misa. Misa meminta nomor itu karena yang paling tidak menarik perhatian dan bisa mengalihkan orang-orang dari mereka. Meja itu terletak di paling ujung dan sudutnya tidak terlalu terlihat dari pintu depan.

Misa tersenyum lebar dan menyapa reporter yang memakai topi berwarna hitam tersebut. “Halo, saya Misa Amane.”

Orang tersebut berbalik.

Sosok yang bisa Misa tangkap adalah pemuda dengan helai-helai cokelat yang mengintip di balik topi hitamnya. Sepasang mata cokelat memantul di baik pandangan Misa; dan kontur wajahnya ... sempurna ....

Misa mengerjapkan mata kemudian duduk. Meja di hadapannya kini terdapat satu buku menu dan gelas _Asian Dolce Latte_ yang sudah habis separuhnya.

“Ah, ya, aku Light Yagami.”

Light menyambut kedatangan Misa dengan senyum lebar yang sama.

Gadis itu sama persis dengan apa yang dilihatnya di televisi: mungil, dengan ciri khas rambut yang dikucir dua kecil di kanan dan kiri, _dress _mini (kali ini berwarna cokelat tua, mirip dengan warna makanan cokelat), serta bibir yang dipulas lipstik merah. Jika ada yang berbeda maka sosok di depannya ini maka adalah figur yang lebih nyata dan lebih cantik karena bisa melihat ekspresinya secara langsung di depan mata.

“Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah mendengar majalahmu. Biasanya diterbitkan di ... ah, sebentar, atau anak perusahaan baru? Karena aku belum pernah mendapatkan wawancara dengan majalahmu. Ah ya, acara masak apa yang akan kuikuti?”

Misa bertanya dengan antusias, kedua mata gadis itu bercahaya—secara literal—sehingga membuat Light mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Ia berdeham, dan meskipun ia sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk mengakhiri sesi singkat _roleplay_ sebagai jurnalis, tugas _ini_ sudah dilimpahkan kepadanya dan ia harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

“Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktumu, Amane-san, di sela-sela waktu sibukmu. Namun jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, maka akan semakin sulit membongkarnya. Aku harap kau mengerti.”

Misa menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Bukannya mereka hanya akan berbicara mengenai acara memasak—

Melihat kebingungan Misa, Light merogoh saku di bagian dadanya dan mengeluarkan _badge_. Bukan _badge_ reporter seperti yang ia _scan_ dan kirim ke surat elektronik Rem, melainkan _badge_ polisi.

Bisa Light lihat bahwa air muka Misa berubah; sepasang mata yang bersinar-sinar kemudian redup dan membelalak. Wajahnya yang tadi merona merah kini sedikit memucat.

Hal itu berlangsung sebentar saja karena Misa kembali bertanya, “ah, baik, jadi kau menyamar menjadi jurnalis supaya bisa kau tanya-tanyai?”

“Sebenarnya aku bisa langsung menanyaimu tanpa perlu menyamar menjadi jurnalis. Namun menyeretmu langsung ke kantor kepolisian akan ...” Light berhenti sebentar, kemudian menyatukan dua tangannya di atas meja, “... membuat skandal, bukankah begitu?”

Misa menganggukkan kepala perlahan.

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi tenang sekali

Memang dia gadis licik yang sudah sering berhadapan dengan ekspresi seperti ini. Light yakin bahwa sering mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ dan nada manja yang ia lontarkan tadi malam di televisi.

“Terima kasih, Yagami-san, karena sudah sangat memerhatikanku sampai sejauh itu. Tapi apa yang ingin pihak kepolisian tanyakan padaku?”

“Sederhana saja. Mengenai koneksimu dengan Raymond.”

“Sudah Misa bilang bahwa Misa tidak berhubungan apa pun dengan laki-laki itu. Misa asumsikan Yagami-san sudah menonton acara tadi malam?”

Ah, itu lagi. Light tersenyum tipis.

“Kau cenderung mengubah nada bicaramu dan caramu menunjuk diri sendiri ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu, bukannya begitu?”

“Misa tidak—“ Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menunduk. “—maaf, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, Misa ingin menghadiri wawancara lain—“ Ia sudah siap berdiri namun Light menahannya.

“Aku sudah konfirmasi dengan media yang lain dan menyelidiki bahwa jadwalmu hari ini denganku saja, karena kau menolak wawancara lain yang berkaitan dengan Ray.”

Misa menyipitkan mata. Bisa-bisanya polisi ini—

“Kau tentu memilih untuk aku wawancarai dengan nyaman di sini, kafe kesukaanmu dengan menu kesukaanmu, dibandingkan harus di dalam kantor polisi dengan reporter yang sudah menunggumu di luar gedung, ‘kan?”

Salah seorang _waiter_ lewat dan menanyai menu yang ingin Misa pesan ketika melihat hanya ada satu gelas di depan Light Yagami. Misa menjawab _Yellow Gold Tea Buds_ tanpa berpikir atau pun membaca menu, karena itu yang sering ia pesan ketika berada di kafe itu. _Waiter_ tersebut menyambut pesanan dengan senyum yang lebar dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju bar.

“Apa yang Yagami-san inginkan?” tanya Misa. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. “Misa tidak mempunyai keterangan apa pun yang kepolisian inginkan. Misa tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Ray semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.”

“Iya ... dan menurut catatan kami, kekasih Raymond yang terlihat terakhir kali di publik adalah kau, Misa Amane. Kau juga sama. Kekasih terakhir yang terlihat di publik adalah Raymond Fitcher. Kalian berpisah dengan alasan sibuk dengan karir masing-masing. Kurasa sejak dua tahun yang lalu, karir kalian pun cukup melesat namun masih sempat untuk berhubungan dengan satu sama lain. Apa ada alasan tertentu yang membuat kalian berpisah?”

“Misa jadi ragu, Yagami-san ini polisi atau wartawan gosip.”

Light tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Pasti ada alasan tertentu di baliknya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau begini. Suatu skenario yang melibatkan bahwa mungkin, ketika kalian berpacaran, awalanya kau tak tahu Ray terlibat narkoba. Namun semakin lama berhubungan, Ray semakin terbuka, dan kau pun ikut terjerumus ke dalamnya.”

Misa memutar bola matanya. Kini ia mulai jengkel. “Jika memang diperlukan, silakan tes medis pada tubuhku dan lihat apakah ada jejak narkoba atau tidak.”

Light tak memudarkan senyum di wajahnya. “Kemungkinan kedua, kalau begitu.”

“Kemungkinan apa?”

“Kau tahu Ray terlibat narkoba dan membantu sedikit-sedikit. Entahlah. Mungkin mengetahui kontak mafianya atau membantu menyalurkan dana—“

Misa merasa ada keringat dingin yang mengalir di tengkuknya.

Tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat gugup, gelisah, atau mengalihkan pandangannya dari Light Yagami. Dia harus bersikap tenang dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini adalah salah satu trik psikologi yang ia pegang erat-erat.

Misa berpegang teguh dengan apa yang menjadi prinsipnya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

Semenjak ia putus dengan Ray.

“Misa tidak tahu apa yang Yagami-san bicarakan.”

“Silakan.”

_Waiter_ yang sama menyuguhkan secangkir _Yellow Gold Tea Buds_ pesanan Misa. Teh berwarna kuning keemasan itu (yang benar-benar disemprot dengan emas dua puluh empat karat hingga warnanya menjadi emas) masih mengepulkan asap hangat.

Misa mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan, _huh_, menarik ....” Light mendekatkan wajahnya pada Misa. Misa bersikeras tetap di tempatnya dan menatap Light tajam. Light membalas dengan tatapan intens yang sama. “Terakhir kali kalian terlihat berdua adalah saat keluar dari Bandar Udara Internasional Los Angeles.”

Misa tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Light. “Kami berlibur bersama, lalu apa?”

“Kalian berlibur bersama dan tepat keesokan harinya dikabarkan bahwa kalian putus? Sebelumnya bahkan tidak ada yang pernah meliput pertengkaranmu atau masalah apa pun yang berkaita dengan kalian. Kalian dijuluki salah satu pasangan paling romantis dan _goals_ oleh para peliput berita _entertaiment_.”

“Kami bukan jenis pasangan yang mengumbarkan masalah di depan umum. Misa rasa itu sudah jelas.”

Misa menyeruput sedikit tehnya. Aroma teh dan tekstur yang familier melekat di lidah membuat Misa sedikit tenang, namun tidak bisa menenangkan detak jantung yang begitu kencang di dadanya.

“Bagaimana dengan kopernya?”

“Koper apa?” Misa kembali menyeruput tehnya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari Light dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Efek ajaib yang tadi Misa rasakan mengenai tehnya yang membuat dirinya lebih rileks kini tidak ada; malah jantungnya nyaris lepas dari tempatnya karena Light membahas tentang bandara dan koper.

“Koper yang sempat tersendat dan nyaris tidak bisa diambil di bagasi?”

“Itu barang-barang pribadi yang membutuhkan _privasi_, Yagami-san. Kau tidak berhak menanyakan hal itu.”

“Aku berhak jika ini berkaitan dengan kasus yang kutangani.”

Misa menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri. “Sudah cukup, wawancaranya selesai sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih.”

Kali ini Light tidak mencegah kepergian Misa, namun ia berkata cukup kencang untuk Misa dengar, dan cukup pelan agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain mereka. “Aku belum selesai denganmu, Misa Amane.”

Misa mendengar hal itu.

Namun ia tidak menoleh ke belakang.

.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Rem ketika Misa masuk ke mobil dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut. Misa menelepon Rem dan untung saja Rem sudah selesai dengan barang belanjaannya, yang masih terlihat di jok belakang mobil.

“Tikus pemerintah.”

“Apa?”

“Polisi,” ujar Misa. “Ia ingin mengorek masa laluku dengan Rem.”

“Aku bersumpah kalau dia berkata dia adalah jurnalis!” seru Rem, kini wajahnya sepucat kapur. Misa mengangguk-angguk.

“Aku paham. Dia sengaja ingin menemuiku di luar kantor polisi karena ‘takut membawa skandal’.” Kedua jari Misa kini membentuk petik imajiner di udara pada kata-kata ‘takut membawa skandal’. “Entah apa maksudnya. Jelas-jelas aku tidak tahu apa-apa.”

Rem menarik napas. “Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku menyelidiki majalahnya lebih lanjut—“

“Tidak, ini bukan salahmu sama sekali. Aku—aku pun harusnya sudah mengetahui ini.” Misa memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai pening. Apabila isi koper itu terungkap dan Misa diketahui terlibat ... Misa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti.

Bisa-bisa semua yang ia bangun dari kecil hancur begitu saja.

Hanya karena kejadian satu hari.

Bandara itu.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Misa lewati dengan hanya acara-acara di televisi dan pemotretan yang membutuhkan minim sekali wawancara dengan para media. Rem menolak semua wawancara yang berkaitan dengan Ray—atau pun yang dibalut kata-kata manis lain, karena ia takut hal yang sama terjadi pada Misa—dan berkata bahwa Misa belum mau berbicara dengan wawancara sampai jangka waktu tidak diketahui, karena Misa ‘sudah menjawab semuanya’ di **_Jerumi Kotoba Live Talk Show_** beberapa malam yang lalu.

Misa mengakhiri pekerjaannya pada pukul sembilan malam, pemotretan terakhir untuk salah satu majalah internasional yang bekerja sama dengan Misa selama empat tahun lebih. Hal yang ia inginkan saat pulang ke rumah adalah mandi air hangat, melakukan perawatan wajah selama sepuluh langkah untuk merawat wajahnya agar tetap terlihat segar, muda, dan merona.

Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Rem dan menaiki lift apartemennya yang terletak di lantai sembilan belas. Ia menggunakan kartu apartemennya, menempelkan sidik jari, kemudian melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan: mandi air hangat dan melakukan perawatan wajah.

Misa menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit berendam di _bath tub_ dengan aroma buah stroberi yang sangat disukainya. Hal itu membuat dirinya di dalam harmoni yang sulit didapatkannya selama minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

Ia keluar berbalutkan handuk, lalu mencari pakaian tidurnya: kaus polos berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang nyaman dan berkualitas bahan terbaik. Kedua kakinya yang kecil kini melangkah menuju depan meja rias.

Baru saja ia ingin menyentuh krim malamnya ketika terdengar seseorang menekan bel dengan terburu-buru.

Sekali, dua kali ....

Misa merengut. Bukankah ia sudah berkata pada Rem bahwa ia ingin istrahat dengan maksimal pada hari ini?

Namun bunyi bel itu begitu persisten dan nyaris menulikan telinga Misa sampai akhirnya Misa menyerah dan berdiri. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia sudah siap dengan rentetan omelan yang akan membuat Rem pengang, teteapi yang Misa lihat di depan pintu bukanlah sosok manajernya yang tinggi itu.

“Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo.” Salah seorang pria dengan wajah pucat dan rambut putih yang berantakan dan berseragam itu mengeluarkan _badge_—yang tak asing bagi Misa, lalu ia ingat pernah melihatnya tempo hari—“Misa Amane-san.”

Misa sudah membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kedua tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang; Misa menoleh, itu adalah Light Yagami. Tak ada senyum di wajah lelaki itu, dan kerut di dahinya tampak serius ketika ia memborgol tangan Misa. “Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan sindikat obat-obatan narkotika bersama Raymond Fitcher. Apa pun yang ingin kau katakan bisa diterangkan di kantor polisi.”

“Misa—“ Misa merasa ingin berteriak, ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan kedua tangannya mulai meronta di borgol tersebut. Light memeganginya dengan begitu erat. Ada lima orang polisi lainnya yang mengerubunginya.

Misa menggelengkan kepala. “—Misa tidak bersalah! Misa tidak melakukan apa pun!”

“Kau hanya akan membuang energimu di sini,” ujar Light dengan tenang. “Ikutlah dengan kami dan kau bisa memberikan keterangan dengan lengkap di sana. Kau juga akan diizinkan untuk menghubungi pengacaramu dan manajermu di kantor polisi nanti.”

Misa menggigit bibir begitu keras hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah pertamanya.

.

“Misa Amane. Silakan duduk.”

Ruangan yang kini ia tempati adalah ruangan gelap dengan nuansa hitam, dan ada kaca yang hanya memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ia berhadapan dengan Light Yagami yang kini memutar-mutar bolpoin di telinga kanan.

Misa tidak menjawab Light namun ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Kursi itu begitu dingin dan keras, begitu jauh dengan kehidupannya yang erat dengan sofa-sofa yang nyaman dan hangat.

“Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu ke sini?”

“Kau berkata karena tuduhan narkotika bersama Raymond.”

Light mengangguk. “Ya, kami bukannya menahanmu tanpa bukti. Raymond berkata dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa kau ikut terlibat dengan kasus di bandara dua tahun yang lalu.”

Untuk sesaat, Misa seperti tak bisa menghirup oksigen. Ia lupa caranya bernapas; dan dadanya begitu sesak. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar-lebar. Tangannya yang diborgol mengalami tremor begitu hebat, dan mulutnya lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan kata-kata yang terstruktur.

“Ada yang ingin kau katakan?” Light menunggu dengan sabar. Ekspresinya jelas berbeda dengan yang ia tampilkan di kafe tempo hari: saat itu ia terlihat begitu puas bisa menyudutka Misa. Malam ini, terlihat bahwa ada sedikit—mungkin perasaan kasihan?—ketika melihat Misa dikhianati oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

“Ray berbohong,” ujar Misa dengan bibir yang bergetar. “Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa pun!”

Nada dan deskriptif ‘aku’. Light sedikit membelalak. Misa sedang tidak merayu atau membujuk. Misa sedang mengatakan apa yang—mungkin menjadi kebenaran—karena keadaan yang membuatnya demikian.

“Petugas kami melakukannya dengan Alat Deteksi Kebohongan,” jelas Light. “Dia tidak berbohong.”

“Apakah—apakah kau ada di sana, Yagami-san? Mendengar perkataannya? Apa yang petugas lain tanyakan?” Misa bertanya keras. “Bagaimana kalian menanyainya? Apakah _kau_ ada di sana?”

“Aku tidak ada di sana saat itu. Near, rekanku yang ada di sana bersama seorang petugas lainnya, dan Ray, dalam satu ruangan.”

“Maka _interogasi aku_ dengan Alat Deteksi Kebohongan itu! Akan kujawab semuanya dengan jelas bahwa aku sama sekali tidak terlibat!” Misa menggelengkan kepala kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Aku akan menelepon pengacaraku dan Rem sekarang.”

Light mengangguk. “Baiklah. Amane-san.” Light menatap Misa intens, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan di dalam kafe waktu itu; “tarik napas dalam-dalam. Biarkan pikiranmu jernih. Posisimu ... sudah tidak aman lagi. Jadi yang kusarankan adalah persiapan mentalmu.”

Misa menggeleng keras-keras. “Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku di penjara untuk sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan!”

Kalimat terakhir itu sedikit mengejutkan Light Yagami. Tapi Light tidak memperlihatkan hal itu, dan Misa menundukkan kepalanya setelah berteriak begitu kencang.

.

Malam itu Misa tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dengan wajah yang rileks dan ditutupi masker wajah.

Malam itu Misa menghabiskan malamnya di dalam sel penjara yang dingin, tembok-tembok kotor dalam penjara seperti menertawainya kencang-kencang dengan kesunyian yang begitu mencekik. Misa mengelus-elus kedua pundaknya dengan tangan menyilang. Tidak pernah ia merasa sedingin dan sesendiri ini.

Pengacaranya berjanji untuk mengeluarkannya esok hari, sementara Rem sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan resmi apa bila wartawan mengerubunginya terkait dengan penangkapan Misa malam ini.

Bagaimana bisa Ray mengucapkan kebohongan semudah itu di hadapan Alat Deteksi Kebohongan?

Misa menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Kedua matanya sudah bengkak karena ia tak berhenti menangis (dalam diam) seat kakinya sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam sel.

Bagaimana bisa Ray ... menyebut namanya seperti itu? Apakah ia tidak memikirkan Misa sama sekali?

Apa yang sudah Misa lakukan sampai saat ini?

Bagaimana pemuda itu begitu tega mengucapkan kebohongan yang membuat Misa masuk ke dalam penjara?

Air mata Misa menetes lagi, dan kali ini suaranya masih diredam dalam-dalam. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa tangisan tanpa suara adalah tangisan paling menyakitkan, dan itu benar. Seluruh tubuhnya hancur dan lebur dan untuk sesaat ia kehilangan arah.

Dunia sedang berbalik menghadapnya.

.

.

.

{ _all the great things are simple, _  
and many can be expressed in a single word:  
freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope. }

.

.

.

_April 20, 2017_

“Maaf, tapi kenapa koperku belum sampai?” tanya Misa kepada salah satu petugas yang sedang memeriksa koper-koper yang datang. Petugas itu, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan dagu berlipat, menatap Misa dengan dahi berkerut dan tidak senang.

“Mungkin ada yang membuatnya tertahan. Jangan khawatir. Bersabar saja. Paling sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi.”

Misa menggelengkan kepala. “Tapi—“

Petugas itu mengabaikan Misa.

Misa kembali berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

_“Isi koper itu penting sekali, kau tahu? Aku mohon dengan sangat kau bisa menyampaikannya padaku lewat bandara. Nanti kita akan bertemu setelahnya_.”

Kalimat Ray terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

Tiga puluh menit Misa menunggu, ia tidak bersedia sama sekali untuk duduk di kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol di ponselnya, hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Ray tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

Misa menarik napas dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Saat ia baru saja mau keluar dari pintu bandara, terdengar suara Ray memanggilnya.

“Misa, _babe_, di mana kopernya?”

“Kopernya belum sampai.” Misa menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, oke?”

“Tapi kau sudah berjanji—“

“Aku tidak mau terlibat risikonya sama sekali,” bisik Misa. Ray bisa _merasakanpuppy eyes_ yang diberikan Misa di balik kacamata hitam yang besar itu. “Misa mohon ... Ray, keluar dari sini sebelum semuanya terlambat.”

“Misa. Kau sudah berjanji. Kita akan melakukan ini dan setelahnya kita akan pergi membeli pulau kita sendiri, mengabaikan orang lain dan para media brengsek yang kerjanya hanya meliput kita. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama.”

Misa menggigit bibir. _Bahagia bersama_. Seperti akhir yang bahagia di dongeng-dongeng masa lalu.

Sayangnya ia tidak hidup di dalam dongeng, dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki akhir yang begitu mudah dan bahagia seperti kisah-kisah fiksi itu.

“Tidak bisa ....”

Itu adalah benar-benar kali terakhir Misa melihat Ray di hadapannya secara langsung.

Ray di matanya saat itu terlihat hancur, tidak percaya, patah hati, dan kecewa. Misa benci untuk menjadi orang yang mengecewakan Ray, karena ia juga kecewa dengan _dirinya sendiri_.

.

.

.

_June14, 2019_

“Misa Amane.”

Misa terbangun di besi dingin itu dengan tubuh yang masih meringkuk dan mata bengkak. Ia bisa merasakan udara yang menusuk tulang dan tembok-tembok dengan tulisan-tulisan kotor itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat ia mengerjapkan mata, ia bisa melihat ada seorang petugas yang membuka sel penjaranya.

“Apa—“

Masih terasa seperti mimpi. Kepalanya berdengung dan berdenyut begitu keras. Dalam mimpinya tadi, ia melihat wajah terakhir Ray di Bandar Udara Internasional Los Angeles. Kehancuran itu, momen yang patah dan hati yang retak. Ia bisa merasakannya sampai saat ini.

“Kau dibebaskan dari penahanan. Pengacaramu dan manajermu sudah datang untuk menjemput. Kau diminta untuk mengisi data di ruang investigasi. Silakan ikut aku.”

Misa mengerjapkan matanya.

Hanya semalam.

Pengacaranya menepati janjinya.

.

Rem memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat ketika keluar dari sel.

Hanya dalam satu malam terlihat sekali bagaimana efek penjara memengaruhi Misa: wajah yang pucat, mata yang bengkak, dan tangan yang sesekali bergetar karena dingin di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berada di sana untuk beberapa saat dan Hideo-san, pengacara Misa, menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan para penyidik dan aparat hukum yang berkepentingan.

“Rem mengunjungi Ray ketika jam besuk,” ujar Hideo, “dan aku meminta Rem untuk merekam semua percakapan mereka. Kira-kira hal yang menjadi poin penting adalah ini: Rem bertanya, _kenapa kau melakukan itu, Ray? Kau tahu Misa tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam koper dan ia bahkan tidak mengambil koper itu. Bagaimana kau bisa melintasi Alat Deteksi Kebohongan_? Ray menjawab dengan sederhana: _aku ingin membawa Misa bersamaku. Aku sudah dikhianati olehnya dan dia meninggalkan aku saat aku membutuhkannya. Sekarang dia harus datang dan menemaniku lagi seperti dulu_. Rem pun membalas, _berarti kau tahu jelas bahwa Misa tidak terlibat apa-apa_. Ray tidak menjawab hal itu, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kemudian seperti orang gila.”

Misa menahan napasnya.

Rem mengelus-elus rambut Misa.

“Jadi begitulah. Lalu kuselidiki apa saja yang mereka tanyakan pada Ray di Alat Deteksi Kebohongan itu. Petugas yang menanyainya juga bodoh! Jadi pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan kurang lebih begini:

Petugas: _Apa kau mengenal Misa Amane?_

Ray: _Ya_.

Petugas: _Apakah kalian saling berhubungan selama dua tahun setelah putus hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih?_

Ray: _... tidak._

Petugas: _Apakah ia terlibat denganmu di Bandar Udara Internasional Los Angeles dua tahun yang lalu?_

Ray: _Ya. Dia terlibat. Dia ikut bersamaku._

Hal itulah yang membuat mereka menyimpulkan bahwa kau termasuk sindikat narkobanya. Hanya ‘terlibat’, dan ya, kau terlibat, Misa, karena kau ikut ke bandara. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh koper itu dan tidak memberikannya pada Ray. Petugas tidak menanyakan lebih jauh.”

Misa menganggukkan kepala.

Ia merasa sangat, sangat, lega dan bisa bernapas panjang saat itu.

Ia pun mulai berpikir, bila saja Light Yagami yang menginterogasi Ray, mungkin Light bisa memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan cerdas dari Ray yang tidak menimbulkan kesalahan penangkapan seperti ini.

“Berita buruknya adalah kau masih menjadi status tersangka. Hanya saja untuk saat ini kau bebas dari penahanan. Aku akan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti lebih lanjut mengenai percakapan-percakapanmu dengan Ray dua tahun lalu. Kau ada bukti _e-mail_ atau apa kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui isi koper itu?”

Misa mengangguk ragu. “Aku sudah hapus sepertinya ... atau ada di _file back-up_ku. Rem, nanti boleh bantu cek?”

Rem mengangguk dengan cepat.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kantor polisi tiga puluh menit kemudian. Hideo berpisah jalan dengan mereka, dan Misa mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali untuk menyelamatkannya dari penjara.

.

Malam itu Misa mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

Satu hari penangkapannya sudah membuat heboh seluruh stasiun televisi, kemudian yang berhubungan dengan _entertainment _dan gosip. Wajah Rem sering kali muncul dan berkata bahwa _semuanya baik-baik saja, ada kesalahpahaman dan Misa akan kembali secepatnya_. Misa memang kembali esok harinya, namun dengan mental yang tak stabil.

Misa masih bisa merasakan tembok-tembok penjara menatap lurus-lurus dan menertawainya. Ia masih bisa besi dingin keras yang berada di bawah tubuh, dan bagaimana borgol dingin itu pertama kali melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Hideo sudah melakukan yang terbaik agar status Misa tercabut sebagai tersangka.

Namun ada satu yang menghantui Misa: kejadian di bar.

Saat pertama kali ia dikenalkan dengan bos besar itu.

Misa bahkan lupa siapa namanya sekarang, karena waktu itu ia sudah meminum banyak alkohol dan suasana di bar begitu berisik. Hanya saja saat itu teman-temannya bernasib sama sehingga tidak begitu memerhatikan ketika Misa dikenalkan.

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Misa terlonjak dari apartemennya dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul tujuh malam. Siapa yang bertamu? Ia sudah berkata pada Hideo dan Rem bahwa ia ingin sendiri dan hubungi lewat ponsel saja.

Apa jangan-jangan polisi?

Terakhir kali ia diganggu malam-malam di apartemennya adalah karena Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo memborgolnya dan membawanya langsung untuk ditahan.

Perasaan gelisah itu muncul dan merangkak ke mulutnya. Ia ingin muntah.

Bel itu berbunyi lagi.

Misa memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hideo dan Rem sudah mengupayakan semua yang terbaik. Harusnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan terakhir kali Hideo berkata bahwa _progress_nya sudah semakin bagus.

Maka Misa bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintunya dengan lubang yang ada di dalam.

Light Yagami.

Tanpa seragam polisi.

Dengan satu kantong plastik berisi entah apa.

Sepertinya Light Yagami tidak akan memborgolnya tanpa seragam polisi atau pun surat keterangan. Misa membukakan pintu dan menatap Light harap-harap cemas.

Light menaikkan alisnya. “Kau tidak akan mempersilakan aku masuk? Aku tamu.”

“Apakah kau di sini sebagai polisi, atau jurnalis, atau—“

Light mengangkat satu tangannya. “Aku tidak sebagai apa-apa di sini. Aku hanya Light Yagami.” Ia mengangkat satu kantong plastiknya. “Aku memesan _delivery _sushi. Bisa kupastikan kau belum makan malam.”

“Aku tidak memesan sushi—“

“Boleh aku masuk?” Light bertanya tidak sabar, karena sepertinya Misa tidak ingin mempersilakannya masuk.

Misa mengangkat bahunya, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar agar tubuh Light yang lebih besar darinya bisa masuk ke dalam.

Light melihat-lihat apartemen Misa. Seperti apartemen aktris, aktor, model, atau pun orang-orang kaya lainnya: besar, mewah, ditinggali biasanya hanya sendiri, namun perabot dan ruangannya bisa untuk berpuluh-puluh orang. Desain interiornya mewah dengan aksen emas, putih gading, dan lampu kristal _chandelier_ yang menerangi ruangan.

“Uh. Silakan duduk,” Misa berkata sedikit canggung pada Light yang masih berdiri memindai seluruh ruangannya dengan teliti.

Light menoleh pada Misa. “Oh, sekarang aku diperlakukan benar-benar sebagai tamu.” Ada senyum di sana. Mungkin senyum jahil. Atau senyum senang. Misa tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana Misa bisa bersikap tenang? Dua kali ia bertemu Light Yagami, di kafe dan di apartemennya malam itu, dua-duanya pula berakhir tidak baik. Jangan salahkan Misa kalau ia sedikit khawatir kali ini.

Pemuda itu meletakkan sushinya di atas meja dan membuka pembungkusnya. Aroma sushi yang menguar segar membuat perut Misa berbunyi. Ya, Misa memang belum makan dari pagi, dan terkutuklah Light Yagami yang bisa memancing Misa untuk kelaparan di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini.

“Aku merasa—kau tahu. Mungkin aku kurang teliti dengan rekanku karena membiarkannya menanyai Ray saat itu sendiri.” Light menatap Misa, seperti biasa, dengan intens. “Hal itu membuatmu harus merasakan sel penjara itu.”

Misa terdiam di tempatnya, kemudian ia duduk di seberang Light dan memilin-milin roknya selama beberapa saat.

Apa Light Yagami datang untuk meminta maaf?

Tapi tak ada kata maaf sekali pun terucap dari bibirnya.

“Makan.” Light menggedikkan dagunya pada sushi yang terhampar di meja. “Itu masih segar dan kubawakan dari restoran sushi terbaik di Tokyo.”

Misa mengambil salah satu sushi dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Ya, dia pernah mencicipi sushi dari restoran ini. Memang salah satu dari yang terbaik yang pernah ia coba.

Lama-lama ia terus mengambil sampai tersisa dua buah di meja.

Misa membelalakkan matanya. “Ah, apakah kau juga mau makan—“

“Tidak. Habiskan saja.”

Misa menggelengkan kepala. “Aku sudah kenyang.”

“Tetap saja itu untukmu. Aku sudah makan.”

“Apa yang membawamu ke sini?” tembak Misa langsung. “Kau membohongiku dan menyamar jadi wartawan, kau menuduhku sebagai salah satu rekan Ray, kau yang memborgolku sampai ke kantor polisi. Apa lagi yang membawamu ke sini?”

Light menggelengkan kepala. “Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku ke sini tidak menjadi siapa pun. Aku hanya Light Yagami.”

“Apa kau ke sini untuk minta maaf?”

Ada senyum yang terkulum di wajah tampan Light Yagami. “Apa aku perlu mengucapkannya keras-keras?”

“_Huh_. Ternyata kau hanya gengsi untuk minta maaf.”

Hal itu memancing tawa Light.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Misa setelahnya, ketika lima menit penuh mereka terlibat dalam keheningan yang kikuk. “Karena sudah menengok. Membawakan makanan. Walaupun kau juga yang tadinya memborgolku.”

Light menggelengkan kepala. “Kau masih mau membahas hal itu?”

_Tentu saja_, Misa berkata jengkel dalam hatinya. _Itu adalah hal yang membuatku trauma dan begitu membekas sampai aku harus memimpikan Ray di dalam sel penjara itu._

“Ray—dia ... dia sakit hati karena aku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ... dia patah hati.” Misa menunduk, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Light.

“Dia terlihat seperti tipe yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dengan cara paling tidak menyenangkan sekali pun.”

Misa mengangguk.

“Apa kau menyesal?” tanya Light.

Misa mendongak. “Meninggalkan Ray? Itu adalah salah satu keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat selama dua puluh tiga tahun dalam hidupku.”

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri kemudian dan membereskan sushinya, hendak meletakkan dua buah itu ke dapur. Sebelum beranjak dari ruang tamu, ia menoleh dan bertanya pada Light.

“Kau ingin minum apa?”

“Air mineral saja cukup. Terima kasih.”

Misa beranjak dari sana dan merapikan makanannya di dapur, kemudian menyediakan satu gelas penuh air mineral dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

“Manajermu bisa menangani gosip-gosip itu dengan baik,” gumam Light. “Pernyataannya terlihat tegas dan jelas, dan dengan bukti kau keluar keesokan harinya setelah kau ditangkap benar-benar meyakinkan _statement_nya, _well_, walaupun untuk pihak kepolisian jadi terlihat sangat memalukan.”

Misa tersenyum sedikit. “Kau pantas mendapatkannya untuk itu.”

Light menaikkan alisnya beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa setelahnya. “Oke, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena begitu sentimen dengan polisi. Dalam hal ini, aku.”

Misa mengangguk-angguk.

Ketika waktu semakin berlalu dan jam dinding menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka delapan tepat, Light meneguk habis air mineralnya dan berdiri dari sofa.

“Aku harus pergi.”

“_Well_.” Misa ikut berdiri. Untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kemudian seakan tersadar dari trans, ia mengajak Light untuk menuju pintu keluar.

“Aku pulang dulu,” tukas Light. Misa mengangguk dan membukakan pintu.

Posisi Light sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar ketika ia kembali melangkah masuk, menyentuh tengkuk Misa, dan mencium bibir gadis itu perlahan.

Misa membelalakkan matanya dan membeku di tempat.

Light mundur sepuluh detik setelahnya.

“Itu pasti mengejutkanmu,” bisik Light. “Itu mengejutkanku juga.” Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Selama malam.”

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kini dan menutup pintu apartemen Misa.

Misa masih membeku di sana.

Tangan kanannya kini tersadar terlebih dahulu, dan yang dilakukan tangan itu adalah menyentuh bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Light Yagami.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik.

Misa memikirkan hal itu semalaman penuh.

.

Misa menelepon Rem keesokan harinya.

“Halo, Rem?”

“_Ya, halo, Misa. Apa yang terjadi?”_

“Ah, tidak apa-apa. Um. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong. Apa kau punya kontak polisi bernama ... Light Yagami? Polisi yang waktu itu menyamar menjadi jurnalis dan memborgolku di apartemen. Apakah kau mempunyai _e-mail_ atau nomor ponsel yang ia cantumkan saat itu, saat ia ingin pura-pura ‘mewawancaraiku’?”

_“Sepertinya masih kusimpan. Sebentar kulihat dulu ... memangnya ada apa?”_

“Aku hanya ingin konfirmasi satu dua hal saja kepadanya. Kalau sudah ketemu, tolong langsung kirimkan padaku. Terima kasih.”

_“Oke_—“

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Misa.

Misa memutar-mutar ponselnya.

Benar. Memang semenjak ia putus dengan Ray, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena ia masih mencintai Ray, atau tidak ada lelaki yang mendekati; melainkan karena tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Itu saja.

Namun Light Yagami?

Pertemuan mereka saja sudah dilibatkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dan membuat Misa harus merasakan sel penjara selama beberapa jam.

Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu berhasil membuat perutnya bergejolak dengan ciuman kemarin malam?

Saat itu juga sebuah kesadaran menghantam dirinya seperti palu godam.

Light Yagami bersedia menyamar menjadi jurnalis hanya untuk bisa mengorek informasi mengenai Raymond.

Saat ini, mungkin Light Yagami juga tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menyamar sebagai _orang yang ingin mendekati Misa_ karena ia ingin menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan atasannya! Penyelidikan belum selesai, Misa masih berada dalam status tersangka.

Tentu, tentu saja. Light Yagami adalah polisi yang licik. Sudah terlihat dari awal pertemuan mereka.

Hal itu entah kenapa membuat tubuh Misa merasa panas dan dongkol. Ponselnya diremas-remas sampai ia merasa tangannya berdenyut memprotes kegiatannya itu.

Ia berhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar.

Rem mengirimi kontak Light Yagami kepadanya.

Setelah mengucapkan pesan terima kasih singkat pada Rem, Misa menyimpan kontak Light dan mengirimi pesan kepada pemuda itu.

_To: Polisi Light Yagami_

_Kita harus bertemu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Malam ini pukul tujuh, di kafe tempat pertama kali kita bertemu._

.

Light Yagami, sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, juga datang terlebih dahulu dibanding Misa. Bedanya kali ini dia tidak memakai topi dan jaket tebal, serta tidak membawa replika _badge _jurnalis. Ia bersikap seperti Light Yagami yang akan bertemu dengan Misa Amane, bukan seorang wartawan palsu yang ingin bertemu dengan aktris terkenal terkait dengan kasus narkoba.

Misa datang sepuluh menit kemudian.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Light. Dilihat dari pesan yang ia terima, sepertinya sangat urgen.

Misa duduk di seberang Light dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling berdiam diri (Misa pura-pura sibuk dengan roknya, dan Light mengetuk-ngetuk buku menu). Sampai akhirnya Misa lah yang terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan tersebut dengan sebuah dehaman.

“Ya?” sahut Light, memutuskan untuk memesan _Iced Hazelnut Macchiato _yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias oleh _waiter_.

“Apa kau menipuku lagi?” tanya Misa tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang membuat kerut di dahi Light semakin mendalam.

“Apa?”

“Kau menipuku lagi.”

“Tolong dijelaskan secara runtut. Maksudku, kalau perlu pakai format 5W+1H. Apa yang terjadi, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, siapa yang membuatnya terjadi, di mana itu terjadi, kapan itu terjadi, dan _kenapa_ kau menuduhku itu bisa terjadi.”

Misa menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya keras. “Ciuman itu. Kau mau memanfaatkanku lagi, ‘kan?”

Light menaikkan alisnya. “Misa Amane. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku sendiri pun _terkejut_ dengan ciuman itu, karena aku spontan. Aku ... aku jarang sekali berbuat impulsif sebelumnya. Aku hanya merasa aku harus melakukan _itu_ sebelum aku keluar dari apartemenmu. Tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja—“

“Kau tidak tahu kau akan melakukan itu?”

Light mengangguk. “Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin malam.”

“Tapi—“

“Kenapa kau berasumsi aku akan menipumu? Oh, sebentar.” Light menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menumpu dagunya di sana, salah satu pose yang sudah familier bagi Misa: apabila Light melakukan _itu_, maka ia sedang berpikir keras. Dan biasanya tebakan (atau dalam hal ini, pemikiran) Light adalah tepat dan benar.

Atau nyaris mengenai sasaran.

“Kau menyangka aku pura-pura mendekatimu untuk mengorek informasi. Oh ... tentu saja, lagi-lagi ini mengenai Fitcher.”

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tidak dikatakan dengan nada tanya dan tidak menggunakan kata tanya. Misa menunduk dan berpura-pura sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku menu. Saat Misa ingin memasuki halaman makanan penutup, tangan yang lebih besar darinya menahan tangan Misa dan mencegah gadis itu untuk bermain-main dengan buku menu.

“Sifat antipati dan sentimenmu terhadapku karena kau kira aku terus-terusan membawa bencana di hidupmu.”

Kedua pipi Misa merona merah. Tangannya masih di bawah Light; Light tidak ada intensi untuk menarik tangannya saat itu. Malah, tangan mungil Misa digenggamnya perlahan. “Jawab aku,” bisik Light.

“Kau—kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku karena berpikir seperti itu,” ujar Misa akhirnya. “Hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.” Bibir Misa mengerucut sebal, dan Light tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bisa tertawa kecil. Pada akhirnya Light menarik tangannya kembali. Misa masih bisa merasakan hangat yang ada di sana; dan untuk satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, ia merasa kosong saat tangan Light diangkat.

“Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu untuk itu.”

“Silakan.”

Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri meja mereka berdua dan menyerahkan gelas berisi _Iced Hazelnut Macchiato_ milik Light. Light mengangguk dan tersenyum berterima kasih, membuat gadis pelayan itu tersipu malu dan sedikit salah tingkah, sebelum akhirnya segera pergi dari sana.

“Kau memanggilku untuk itu?” Light bertanya pelan.

Misa memberikan anggukan pelan. “Aku hanya ingin mengonfirmasinya. Kukira kau ... seperti itu.”

“Mendekatimu untuk kembali menipumu? Oke, pertama, aku sudah melakukannya kepadamu. Kedua, itu trik basi, dan ketiga, aku menciummu karena aku ingin menciummu. Tidak ada maksud lain.”

Misa memilin roknya lagi. “Uh. Oke.”

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, Misa belum pernah mempelajari trik psikologi bagaimana caranya mengindari dan/atau menutupi ekspresi wajah ketika malu dan salah tingkah.

Sehingga ia sekarang terlihat sangat konyol.

Mungkin.

Misa memesan _strawberry shortcake_ kepada salah satu pelayan, kemudian menoleh pada Light. “Apa aku mengganggumu? Maksudku, aku tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu di hari kerja, jadi ....”

“Tidak masalah.”

“Tidak masalah?”

“Tidak.”

Misa mengangguk, kemudian memilin roknya lagi. Apa yang ia harapkan dari konversasi ini? Apabila Light berkata bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memanfaatkannya, lalu apa?

“Kau ke sini sendiri?”

“Aku tadi diantar oleh Rem. Biasanya dia yang mengantar jemput jika aku ke mana-mana.”

“Lalu di mana dia sekarang?”

“Entahlah. Aku akan meneleponnya kalau aku pulang.”

“Kau sangat mempercayainya, ya.”

“Dia sudah menjadi ... pengasuhku dari kecil. Mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai pengganti orangtua.”

Ah. Light mengerti. Ia sudah membaca profil Misa yang berada, secara harfiah, di mana-mana. Di internet, koran, televisi, dan di database kepolisian. Semua anggota keluarga Misa Amane dibunuh tepat di depan gadis malang itu oleh psikopat, yang kini mendekam di salah satu sel penjara berlapis-lapis di Jepang. Misa tidak mempunyai orangtua untuk membimbingnya sampai saat ini.

Mungkin yang dimiliki Misa hanyalah Rem, dan ia mempercayai Rem sepenuhnya.

Topik itu membawa mereka ke topik lain: apakah Rem sudah menikah? Misa menggelengkan kepala.

“Rem tidak mau menikah. Katanya ingin mengurusku saja.”

“Hmm.”

“Tidak perlu menganalisisnya.”

“Apa?”

“Aku tidak tahu apa karena kau seorang polisi atau hanya sifat bawaanmu saja, tapi kau selalu menganalisis apa pun yang kukatakan. Kau telaah dan kau bedah sampai kau menemukan akarnya. Itu ... hanya hal sepele. Maksudku, prinsip hidup seseorang. Tidak perlu dipikirkan dalam-dalam.”

Light tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah. Terserah kau saja.”

Saat _strawberry shortcake _Misa tiba, pertanyaan itu muncul keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

“Kenapa kau ingin jadi polisi?”

“Karena aku ingin menegakkan keadilan.”

Simpel. Padat. Tepat sasaran.

Light melanjutkan, “Aku muak melihat orang-orang kaya yang bergelimangan harta terus-terusan menempati posisi atas dengan uang yang bukan hak mereka. Aku muak melihat para korban tertindas yang sedang sial dan diincar oleh orang-orang tak punya hati, hanya karena mereka ingin mencapai sesuatu dengan cara instan. Aku ingin menghabisi semuanya, walaupun tentu itu masih sulit untuk dilakukan.” Light mengangkat bahunya.

“Aku mengerti maksudmu.”

Kini Light menyeruput _macchiato_nya dan Misa mulai memotong-motong keiknya dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Ia menyendokkan satu potong ke dalam mulutnya.

Yep. Memang seperti yang ia harapkan.

Saat ia mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Light. Ada pantulan bayangannya di sana.

“Mm, mau?” Misa menawarkan keiknya pada Light.

“Enak?”

“Enak. Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu suka dengan kue ini. Entahlah.”

“Aku mau coba.”

Light menyentuh tangan Misa yang berada di garpu. Mulut Misa membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu atau pun menarik tangannya sebelum semuanya semakin canggung, namun Light masih menggunakan tangannya sendiri dan tangan Misa untuk menyuapi keik itu ke mulutnya.

“Ya. Kue ini memang enak, atau semua menu di kafe ini enak.”

“Tanganku.”

“Oh. Oke.” Light melepaskan tangan Misa.

Misa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Topik-topik ringan mulai merambat di antara mereka. Sampai dua jam kemudian, mereka berdua menyadari: tidak ada percakapan mengenai Raymond Fitcher maupun gembong narkoba di meja tersebut.

“Sudah malam,” ujar Light akhirnya ketika ia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan ia pun baru sadar akan waktu; karena menghabiskan waktu bersama Misa terasa seperti sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan selamanya.

“Oh,” sahut Misa, dan ia pun ikut-ikutan melirik jam tangan. “Aku akan menelepon Rem dulu.”

“Tidak usah,” Light menyambar cepat. “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.”

Misa baru saja akan menyanggah, namun Light mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mencegah Misa untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Misa tidak melawan.

Mereka keluar dari kafe bersisian; tangan kanan Misa dan tangan kiri Light saling menyenggol, namun tidak ada yang menggenggam terlebih dahulu.

.

Perjalanan ke apartemen Misa diisi dengan lagu-lagu pop tahun 90-an yang mengalun indah di dalam mobil, kebanyakan lagu-lagu barat yang disukai oleh Misa.

“Aku tidak tahu kau tipe orang yang suka lagu-lagu barat seperti ini.”

“Kau kira aku tipe orang yang suka lagu apa?”

“Entahlah. Lagu Jepang.”

Light tersenyum tipis. “Banyak lagu-lagu yang bermakna di era pop 90-an.”

Misa tidak bisa tidak menyetujui hal itu. Setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya menikmati lagu-lagu yang disetel oleh kaset tersebut dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen Misa.

Baik Misa dan Light tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali.

“Ini gedung apartemenmu, ‘kan?” pertanyaan itu bersamaan dengan perkataan Misa, “kau mau masuk?”

Mereka menoleh ke satu sama lain kemudian tertawa.

Tanpa menjawab, Light memasukkan mobilnya ke _basement_ tempat parkir untuk penghuni apartemen, dan Misa mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Rem bahwa manajernya itu tak perlu menjemput hari ini.

Mereka menaiki lift dan sampai ke lantai sembilan belas. Koridor-koridor mulai sepi. Seperti stereotip-stereotip penghuni apartemen (apartemen orang kaya, tepatnya) yang Light tahu, lebih sering apartemen itu ditinggal tanpa ada penghuni karena kesibukan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Misa membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kartu dan mempersilakan Light masuk. Saat pintu tertutup, Misa menoleh menghadap Light.

Gadis itu berjinjit, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Light, dan mencium pemuda tersebut cukup lama. Light membalas ciuman Misa dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Butuh bermenit-menit setelahnya untuk mereka melepas ciuman tersebut kemudian menyambungnya kembali; Misa menyerah di menit keenam dan menarik kepalanya. Light mendekat, mengecup dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, dan sudut bibir Misa.

Mereka masuk semakin dalam ke ruangan apartemen Misa dan berhenti ruang tamu. Misa jatuh terduduk di sudut sofa, dan Light membayanginya di bawah temaram lampu kristal _chandelier_—

Tangan Misa bergerak untuk menyentuh helai rambut Light yang jatuh di dahinya.

Misa tidak sedang mabuk.

Light tidak mengonsumsi alkohol.

Mereka berdua sepenuhnya sadar.

Di titik itu, bahkan Misa tidak peduli—ia tidak peduli bahwa Light adalah laki-laki pertama yang memasuki kehidupannya setelah Raymond. Setelah dua tahu berlalu, Misa kira ia sudah mati rasa.

Light menyentuh tulang selangka Misa. Misa menahan napasnya.

“Aa—“

Misa menggigit bibirnya ketika Light mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

Seperti apa yang dulu pernah ia rasakan; di suasana yang sama sekali berbeda.

Gadis itu mengerjap.

Light menatapnya dalam-dalam, seperti apa yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Tatapan mata itu seperti bertanya; dan Misa menjawab tanpa kata-kata yang terucap.

Misa bisa merasakan tangan Light di tubuhnya, menyentuh dari titik satu ke titik lainnya. Bagaimana kulit mereka saling bersentuhan dan Misa bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia mengerang ketika Light berhasil membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia singgung; bagaimana ia meneriakkan nama Light Yagami ketika mereka bersatu dan Misa bisa merasakan puncak di ujung permainan mereka.

“Misa,” bisik Light, suaranya sedikit serak.

“Mm.”

Light memeluk Misa erat.

Misa membalas pelukan Light, tak kalah eratnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hal yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah hangat tubuh yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan tangan Light yang berada di kepala, mengelus-elus rambut pirang itu perlahan.

.

Misa terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri, dengan tubuh yang terbalut selimut tebal.

“... Light?”

Terdengar suara percikan air di kamar mandi.

Misa masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, kemudian ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai di level ia merasa ia benar-benar mengalami demam tinggi.

“Misa.”

Light keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk kecil yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

“Aku—“

“Aku memindahkanmu dari sofa ke sini saat kau sudah tertidur. Melihat dekorasi kamar ini, sepertinya benar bahwa ini kamarmu, bukan kamar tamu.”

“Ya, detektif, kau tidak salah.”

Light tersenyum simpul mendengar hal itu. “Aku minta izin menggunakan kamar mandimu.”

“Kau sudah menggunakannya.”

“Tetap lebih baik kalau aku mengatakannya, ‘kan?”

Misa mengangguk, kemudian baru sadar ia telanjang bulat di bawah gelungan selimut. Wajahnya memucat dan menatap Light dengan kedua mata membelalak.

“Bisakah kau keluar sebentar, aku ingin mandi—“

“Kamar mandinya di sebelah sini, ya, kau tinggal melangkah ke sini.”

“Maksudku—“ Misa menggelengkan kepalanya, “—aku tidak mungkin menyeret-nyeret selimut ini ke kamar mandi.”

“Oh, baiklah.” Ada senyum jahil yang muncul di wajah Light. “Kau malu kalau aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau mengabaikan fakta bahwa kita berdua baru saja melakukan seks semalam.”

“Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya keras-keras,” Misa menyahut seraya menggerutu.

“Aku tidak mengucapkannya keras-keras. Aku mengatakannya dengan nada suara yang biasa dan volume suara yang normal.”

Misa memelototinya. Light menyerah dan keluar kamar, masih dengan hanya handuk kecil di tubuhnya.

.

Saat Misa keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Light sudah kembali berada di dalam kamar, dan berpakaian lengkap (entah kenapa di titik itu, _berpakaian lengkap_ adalah hal paling krusial yang harus Misa perhatikan).

Misa sudah menyiapkan pakaian dari dalam kamar mandi sehingga ia juga sudah berpakaian saat keluar.

Mendengar suara pintu membuka, Light menoleh.

“Aku harus kembali sekarang. Komandanku sudah memanggil mengenai ... pekerjaanku.”

Misa berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat tidur dimana Light sedang setengah terduduk. Sebelum Light sempat mengatakan apa pun, Misa menggenggam tangan pria itu erat-erat.

“Jangan pergi.”

“Apa?”

“Tetap di sini sampai pukul delapan. Pukul delapan tiga puluh Rem baru menjemputku untuk jadwal pemotretan,” bujuk Misa. “Aku tidak mau sendiri.”

Light menepuk-nepuk kepala Misa. “Kita bisa bertemu nanti malam, kalau aku tidak lembur.”

Misa menggembungkan pipinya.

Light mengecup bibir Misa dan membuat rangkaian rajukan gadis itu meluruh sesaat. Misa membalas ciuman Light; kali ini gadis itu berada di atas tubuh Light. Misa menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memeluk leher pria tersebut dan satu tangan lagi untuk mengelus pipi Light Yagami.

Ciuman mereka sudah semakin intim dan mendalam; jari-jemari Light mengusap perut Misa yang _dress_nya sudah setengah terbuka.

“—dan _holy shit_ apa yang terjadi!?”

Misa dan Light otomatis mundur mendengar jeritan tersebut. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan Rem dan Hideo yang berada di ambang pintu, mulut mereka berdua menganga lebar-lebar.

“Kau berkata kau akan menjemputku pukul delapan!” pekik Misa.

“Aku datang lebih pagi untuk membawa kabar baik—“ Rem mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Light Yagami yang kini berusaha membetulkan letak pakaiannya. “—halo, Yagami-san. Ah, jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan ‘konfirmasi satu dua hal’ ketika meminta kontak_nya_ padaku?”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

Misa menjawab tidak dan Light menjawab ya di detik yang sama.

Hideo berdeham kencang. “Aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita, tapi jika aku menganggu di waktu yang salah—“

“Tidak, Hideo-san. Kau ... tidak mengganggu,” ujar Misa, dan matanya melirik pada Light yang sudah bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya.

“Apakah aku harus—“

“Oh, tidak, kau tidak perlu keluar. Ini berhubungan denganmu.”

Hal itu membuat Light dan Misa mengernyitkan dahi.

“Aku berhasil mengumpulkan bukt-bukti yang cukup dan memberikan argumen-argumen kepada petugas kepolisian. Status tersangkamu akan dicabut, Misa, dan kau akan ikut aku ke kantor polisi pukul sepuluh pagi nanti, untuk membuat pernyataan dan serangkaian proses lainnya.”

“Itulah sebabnya aku diminta untuk ke kantor pagi ini,” gumam Light. Dia memang sudah tahu mengenai perkembangan kasus Misa dan memang semakin membaik, namun sengaja tidak ia beritahukan pada Misa supaya tidak memberikan harapan yang tinggi pada gadis itu.

Pada akhirnya, Misa mengetahui hal itu.

Sudut-sudut di bibirnya tertarik sehingga membentuk senyum yang sangat lebar.

“Hideo-san, terima kasih banyak!” Misa turun dari tempat tidur, membungkuk di hadapan Hideo berkali-kali kemudian memeluk Rem dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa menit dipenuhi sukacita dan kebahagiaan, Rem menepuk-nepuk pundak Misa. “Jadi apakah kau bisa menjelaskan mengenai apa yang baru saja kulihat di kamar ini—“

Warna merah merambat di pipi Misa. “Itu ....”

“Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang.” Light mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan jam tangan menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. “Sampai jumpa, semuanya.”

“Hati-hati di jalan, Yagami-san.”

Mereka semua melambaikan tangannya pada Light, dan Misa lah yang mengantar Light sampai ke pintu.

“Sampai jumpa nanti?” tanya Misa, lebih kepada nada yang berharap daripada bertanya. Sepasang matanya membentuk _puppy eyes_ yang sulit ditolak oleh manusia normal mana pun.

“Sampai jumpa nanti,” Light mengangguk. “Lagi pula, kau pasti akan bertemu denganku di kantor polisi nanti.”

“Aku boleh ke apartemenmu?” bisik Misa.

Light tidak menjawabnya langsung. Hal itu membuat jantung Misa berdetak cepat. Kenapa Light tidak menjawabnya langsung? Apa yang membuat pria itu berubah pikiran? Apa jangan-jangan Light benar-benar mempermainkannya—

“—penggemarmu.”

Misa mengerjap tatkala tersentak dari lamunannya. “Apa?”

“Aku bilang tadi, kebetulan adikku adalah penggemarmu. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap disibukkan olehnya. Dia bawel sekali dan akan menanyai apa pun.”

“Oh!” Misa menutup mulutnya, sedikit kaget akan hal itu.

Light membentuk senyum di wajahnya dan menepuk kepala Misa pelan. “Nanti malam akan kujemput.”

“Oke.”

Light melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauh. Misa memerhatikan langkah-langkah Light sampai benar-benar tak terlihat di ujung koridor.

Ya, dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengenal Light Yagami. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui, dan ia ingin menjalaninya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

[]

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyak untuk yang mempercayai Light dan Misa di tangan saya! saya tidak pernah membuat fanfiksi mereka, dan ini membuat saya excited hhh


End file.
